Confusion to Oblivion
by Nori Takishiya
Summary: Nori Takishiya (My OC) is shocked when Aizen gives her a higher ranking in his Arrancar army and when weird things begin happening around her. Read to find out more. StarrkxOC. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The door floated open by the hands of a silvery haired man. It was no surprise, he always does this for me. I glided into the throne room and stood before my lord. "Hello, Lord Aizen."

"Hello there, Nori." He had that stupid grin on his face as usual. "Your training has taken a turn for the best as of late. That is why I have called you here at this time."

This puzzled me slightly. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled at my reaction. "Exactly what I said. You have become a lot stronger and so therefore I am going to promote you."

My eyes widen in shock. This is _not_ what I expected. Not even close. When I got the message to come see Lord Aizen, I expected to get yelled at because of my previous actions towards some of his Espada or how I "accidentally" killed that fucking annoying girl, Loly. She was always going around, trying to get me in trouble. But now, she's no problem. The dead aren't your problem, after all. Hopefully he won't say anything about any of that and make me face the consequences though. "P-promote me? Really?"

"Yes. Instead of being Arrancar 15, you will now be...Espada 9. I believe that you will be a great tool for me to use in the future this way. You may even get stronger if you keep at it. Your abilities seem to be unlimited."

I stand there, dumbfounded by everything he just told me. The fact that I'm now a fucking Espada is amazing. Also, my lord thinks that I will be of great help.. I quickly snap out of it and blink repeatedly. "Wow...thank you so much, my lord! I will not let you down, I promise! I will continue to serve you and do whatever you tell me."

He nods in approval, smiling, and believing all the crap I tell him. "Very well then. I will see to it that Gin leads you to your new corridors."

I eagerly nod as Gin comes over and takes my arm to lead me away. I gratefully take it and leave the room, glad to be away from the bastard I call "my lord". As soon as Gin and I are far away from the throne room, I let out a sigh of relief.

"I take it you really hate him, then?" He keeps that weird yet cute grin on the entire time.

"I certainly do! Don't you?" My voice bounces around and I'm now my usually well..bouncy happy self.

He coughs then hesitates. "Well why would I, honestly?"

I look up at him with an eyebrow raised. Tousen and him both always say stuff like this. It bothers the fuck out of me. How can they not possibly hate him? I just don't get it. But it doesn't really matter so I shrug it off. "Forget I said anything."

He doesn't reply back but instead suddenly pins me against the wall.

This takes me by complete shock. "W-what the hell are you doing, Gin?!"

Gin moves closer to me, pressing up against my body, not answering me.

"Gin! I have a boyfriend, you know this! He's going to kill you, well try to kill you at least."

He sighs. "Yes I know. But you need to know that you shouldn't be with him. It won't work out, trust me." His voice is dead serious.

"W-what do you mean? What do you mean by 'it won't work out'?"

"It..it just won't. If you knew the truth about him then you would understand."

"Then why don't you tell me this so called truth? Huh?"

He looks down. "I can't. I made a promise not to. I'm really sorry, Nori."

This is beginning to anger me. "Tell me dammit! Or else I'll find out on my own!"

He laughs then kisses me hard, making me blush. It really upsets me that he's doing this and that he won't tell me this "truth" but he's so darn cute that it's hard to stay mad at him. Suddenly I feel fingers on a pressure point and I begin to pass out while wondering about all this and feeling his soft, caressing lips..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke in a soft baby blue colored bed. My favorite color. I soon found that this was my room in my private quarters. I couldn't tell whether or not the kiss and information Gin shared with me was real or just a dream. But it didn't matter. I will find out about this "truth" anyways, no matter what. I slowly get up out of bed and glide over to the nicely sized bathroom and quickly strip off all of my clothes. I am only wearing a long T-shirt and teddy-bear printed underwear. Then I turn on the water and jump into the steaming hot shower before me. It's such a relief and I soon I feel refreshed. When I'm done I take the time to brush my long black hair, put black eyeliner around my one red eye and one purple eye, then get dressed in my new Espada uniform. It consists of a long sleeved white shirt outlined in black with various patterns on it that really shows off my breasts, white gloves, smooth white pants that are only revealed half way because of my high black boots, and a small waist cape patterned like my shirt and cut through around. It fit to my liking very well.

Just as I walk out of the bathroom, there's a light tapping on my door. My boyfriend's face flashes through my mind and a smile spreads across my porcelain white skin. Before I know it, I'm opening the door and staring into deep green eyes.

"Hello, Nori." said Ulquiorra as he waltzes right on into my room.

"I've been waiting for you, Ulqui!" I shut the door as I run to him and give him a hug.

He hugs back. "Like always. You look lovely today."

A light reddish color fills my cheeks as I stutter. "T-t-thank you.."

His hand reaches out and cups my cheek. "Don't ruin your beautiful skin with colors."

"Y-yes, of course." I push the color away with all my might. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine." He removes his hand and keeps an emotionless face as usual. This causes me to sigh because he won't ever show any emotions. Even around me, his girlfriend. "Is something wrong?" He's staring straight at my face now. My answer is a simple shake of my head. "Very well then. What would you like to do today?"

This takes some thought but I finally decide on something inside my head. I pull him closer and kiss him.

My actions actually seems to take him by surprise. He speaks after the kiss is over. "What was that for?"

I shrug. "We never kiss...and I like kissing you, Ulquiorra."

"Ah, I see." He seems slightly uncomfortable with the situation but still pulls me closer and kisses me back. The awkwardness emitting from him makes me question it all but I don't say anything out loud to him. _Why is he acting this way? Does he not like kissing me? If he doesn't then I don't understand why he just doesn't tell me so himself. Is it possible that he doesn't even like me? No...I'm being too paranoid. Quit thinking this way. _Yet I kiss back and then push him onto the bed. I hear him let out a small sigh. "Ulquiorra, is something wrong? Do you not want to do this? Just tell me if you don't."

"No, it's fine, Nori." He looks to the side then begins to unbutton his pants. I swallow nervously. He doesn't notice this however. Once he has his pants off all the way, I stare at his member. It's actually kind of..._small_! I hold back my laughter and grab his small member. He jumps a little. Then I smile and slide my hands along it back and forth, causing him to moan slightly. The little emotion he shows makes me happy even if it's not much. I shake his member and rub it against my face, smiling. Then I catch both of us off guard and put it in my mouth. It tastes weird but nonetheless it's okay. I suck and suck and keep sucking on it until he comes. I blink in surprise then swallow it. He makes a grunting sound. "Are you okay, Ulqui?" He nods. I look away then hand him his pants. "I'm sorry but..I'm just not ready for the real thing yet."

"That's fine, I don't mind." He takes it and get dressed fully once again. "I have a meeting now. If you'd like to come, your welcome to."

"Thanks but I'm fine." I smile up at him. "I'll stay here for now."

He nods. "Alright then. I will see you later then." He leans down and gives me a small kiss on the forehead before leaving me alone in the dark, cold room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About an hour or two after the departure of my beloved, I decide to leave the room. I have no idea what I was going to do, just wonder around I suppose. So that's what I did. I would have gone to that meeting but I don't have to yet. At this meeting, Aizen will be telling the Espada of my new position and removing Aaroniero from his position as Espada 9. I would love to see the look on his face but it really doesn't matter. I didn't tell Ulquiorra about my new position because it slipped my mind during all the excitement. At least now I will be able to spend more time with him.

I continued to be lost in my thoughts when I ran into a small figure. Then I heard a voice yell at me, "Hey! Watch where you're going!", and then I was being kicked in my stomach hard, causing me to fall in pain.

"Ouch...you didn't have to kick me..especially so hard". My eyes wonder upwards to the figure who kicked me. I look at a small female Arrancar who looks like a mere child but I know better. All Arrancar here have been around for a long time and they look nothing like their actual ages. This child has short light green hair, a mask that covers the entire top of her head and one eye, she wears one small vest, what looks like just underwear, sleeves that go from the middle of her upper arms to past her wrists, a long sort of stocking, and boots that have a fluffy part on it. She also has violet pink eyes and a hollow hole right in the middle of her stomach. I recognize this one as Lilynette Gingerback, the primera Espada's fraccion.

She looks kind of ticked off that I ran into her. "Maybe you should watch where your going instead of daydreaming!" She kicks me once more and I grunt.

"I'm sorry, Lilynette!"

"Huh. So you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. You're the primera's fraccion."

She blinks. "Well then.. what's your name?"

"I'm Nori Takishiya. I was Arrancar 15 but I just got promoted to Espada 9."

She shrugs it off like she doesn't care about that part at all, just my name. "Nori..hmm...I'm bored! Play with me! Please?"

"Play with you..?"

"Yeah! Ever heard of it? Or are you the sort of person that's always sucked into work so you don't know how to have fun?"

I blink at her repeatedly then stand back up. "Of course I know how to have fun! I'm not that type of person. Not even close."

"Then come on! Play with me!"

A sigh escapes my lips and I feel like I'm going to regret what I say next. "Fine..I'll play with you, Lilynette." She smiles brightly and jumps up and down.

"Yay! Come on! Let's play hide and seek first...you're it!" She hits me then runs off. "Count to 10 then come and find me!" I sit down, close my eyes, and begin counting slowly. Once I've counted to 10 I stand up and start looking for her. Trying to feel her spiritual pressure doesn't work because she hid it very well. I should have expected as much from the primera's fraccion. All of a sudden, I hear a giggle to my left. My body turns abruptly that way and I have just enough time to see a single bright green hair floating away through the form of a sonido. I find that I'm too late and look more. I can't seem to find her at all and stop.

"I give up, Lilynette! I just can't find you." I feel a figure approaching me from behind and turn. "There you are, Lilynette. What do you want to play-" I see that this is indeed not Lilynette. I stare at a tall man with brown wavy hair that falls around his neck. It's the primera. "You're not Lilynette.."

"No, we're nothing alike so don't get the two of us mixed up." I gulp, not sure what to say, but he speaks up. "Thank you for playing with her, I appreciate it. She needs someone to play with, otherwise she runs around causing chaos. I'm sorry if she's a nuisance to you." He yawns.

My head shakes automatically. "No, no, she's not. She's kind of fun and I enjoy spending time with her. It's fine. Well, except for when she kicks me.." I chuckle softly while rubbing my head.

"Yes, well, she does that to everyone.. I'll take care of her from here. You can go. I'm sure you want to see Ulquiorra anyways, number 9." I blink at this.

"So Lord Aizen told you guys about my new position, huh?" He nods slightly, yawning. "That's good. Well I'll be going now, see you later, Starrk.." He shrugs and sonidoes away, making me feel slightly disappointed. I sonido away myself, to find Ulquiorra. I can't find him in his quarters or mine either. Then I see Nnoitra, Espada 5, walking by. I stop him.

"What do you want, number 9?" He sounds annoyed at seeing my face.

"U-uhm, I was wondering if you had seen Ulquiorra around. Have you? Please tell me if you have."

"Go away, bitch. I ain't telling you anything." He begins to walk away again but I block his path.

"Come on, Nnoitra. Please. It's really important."

He rolls his eyes then slowly grins. "If I tell you, you'll owe me one. Are you okay with that?"

I nod. "I'm more than okay with that. Just tell me."

He sighs. "Fine. Your precious boyfriend is in the sixth's quarters." I smile and thank him then leave to go to Grimmjow's room. When I get there I knock on his door, get no reply, then knock once more. Still no answer. Although I think I hear a slight moaning coming from the room. I knock one last time and when no one answers, I open the door. My eyes widen by what I see and I become shaky, covering my mouth in horror at what I see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ulquiorra's P.O.V.**

When she decided to give me the blow job and kiss me, it was too much all at once. Also very surprising to me. I admit that I enjoyed the blow job part, it was very pleasurable, but it was rather awkward. I have a feeling that she noticed it from me but I don't believe that she caught on to the truth. I know the truth would hurt her and I don't know why I go on lying to her but I do.

By this time, the meeting was ending, and I heard the news of Nori's new position with us Espada. This really isn't good, I know she will expect to spend more time with me and that's not a good thing. I'm glad that all of her hard work paid off though.

As I left the meeting hall, I catch the eye of one that was a pretty blue. The person gestures for me to meet with him later. It had been a few days since we met up like this and it was time we did it again. So I slowly follow him from afar until we are in his bedroom together, alone. "Hello Grimmjow." I close the door behind me.

He stares at me with a longing in his eyes. "Ulquiorra. So you came." His muscular hands quickly pull me closer. "I need to get in you. Now." He purrs softly into my ear as I nod.

"Yes, I know how you feel." Our lips meet in a frenzy of the lust filled ocean we are trapped in now and forever. He begins to rip my clothes off one by one. Starting with my long white coat. Then the dress. Finally my pants. Many wouldn't be pleased by my very small member but Grimmjow is different. He told me once that he's actually a bit turned _on_ by it. This makes me quite happy. Even though I am unable to express my emotions, I have them. I can only express them on the inside, sadly. At the same time that he was ripping my clothes off, and tearing them nonetheless like he usually does, I was taking his off as well, but in a delicate fashion, one that wouldn't ruin them. His member is decently sized. Not too big, yet not too small. I would say it is perfection even.

Grimmjow slowly bends down and grabs my cock. I shiver slightly at his lovely touch and then he lets go, a dark aura drifting from him. "What's wrong, Grimmjow?" He looks down.

"Someone was touching it recently.." I blink in shock at the fact that he was able to tell this. I don't say anything back to him. "Who was touching it?"

"Ah...it was Nori." He stands up.

"What? I thought you weren't into girls, Ulquiorra."

"I'm not. She just started getting all over me this morning when I paid her a visit. She is my girlfriend so there was not really anything that I could say."

He scoffs. "Why are you still dating that female? You don't like women that way so don't stay with her any longer. You found that out when you starting dating her for the first time and "experimented" with me. Just give it up already and come be with me."

I stare at him, expressionless then sigh. "I've told you before that it's not that easy. Nori and I are close and I don't want to hurt her feelings. When I find a way to break it off without any hard feelings, then I will. Just be patient, pantera."

He growls. "Don't call me that, I've told you before." He slowly stares at me, thinking. "Fine, I'll wait a little longer then. But only for you. Just hurry the fuck up with it. The same goes to the fucking we're about to do." This causes a smile on the inside.

"That's my kitty." I crawl onto the bed. "Get over here then, in that case."

"Fucker, I told you not to call me any of the damn names. Learn, would ya?" He crawls on top of me, kissing me instantly and forcing his long, slick tongue inside my mouth. Then he pulls away. "Come on, get into your position. On your stomach." I flip over without hesitation. His big hand slaps my butt and I just shake it in his face, liking it. Then there's a pressure as he enters the small anal spot in my behind. He doesn't even give me time to adjust, he just begins thrusting hard immediately. I really let out a moan. It feels nice to feel this once again.

In the middle of the sexual intercourse, I think that I hear a small noise outside the door but then whatever it might be is drowned out by Grimmjow and my moaning in unison. "Go faster...harder.." He follows my command after slapping me on the ass hard and I begin to push back along with him, willing him to go in further. I can feel us both approaching our climax.

Suddenly the door opens and a small figure stands in the flooding light that the opened door brings in. The person catches us in the middle of our fun then gasps as she covers her mouth. I blink repeatedly and yell for her to come back as she runs out of the room, tears flowing down from her pretty eyes. "Nori! Don't cry, come back!"

Grimmjow slaps my ass and pushes me down when I try to get up. "Stay put. This is a sign. You two needed to break up and hard feelings or not, it had to happen. So just let it be, stay here, and let's finish this." I stare at him coldly but stay, grunting as he goes harder on me.

"Fine. Are you happy, Grimmjow? It looks as if whatever it was that was going on between Nori and I is over. So now you can have me. Happy?"

He grins. "Yes, I am. Very much so. Now don't give me that attitude."

I roll my eyes as he nibbles at my neck. Then I wonder why I don't just use my reiatsu to overpower him when it wouldn't be a problem at all to do so. Perhaps, because it's just too late. It doesn't matter now anyways, she would never talk to me again. A sigh escapes my lips and I come all over the blue sheets as he gives one final thrust, coming himself. It's over now. In more ways than just one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Nori's P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw the two entangled in the sheets together like that, I took off running while crying my eyes out. Ulquiorra yelled after me but I was oblivious to anything. I don't want to talk to him anyway. No way in hell. I knew something was up but I didn't know what. And I suppose now I know the so called "truth" that Gin told me about before. Ulquiorra is a homosexual. I don't understand why he was dating me then in the first place.

I soon become blinded by my own tears and keep running, oblivious to everything still. However, I snap out of it when I am kicked in the side very hard. My body quits running and drops to the ground as I'm kicked once more.

"What's wrong with you, Nori?! I told you to watch where you're going. You ran over my feet this time!" Lilynette spat in my face.

At this point, I'm doubled over in pain on the ground, but I take the time to look up at her nonetheless. "Oooghh...Lilynette, it's you."

"Yeah. Don't just lay there, get up." She reaches a hand out to me to help me up, and I take it gratefully.

"Thanks.. I'm sorry, Lilynette." Tears linger and I hastily wipe them away.

She raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's wrong with you, why were you crying and running like that?"

My unusually different colored eyes stare at her. "I uh...uh.." The weird eyes look down and then I bring my soft hands to my face to cover it up.

"Well? Spit it out! Did something happen between you and your boyfriend? Perhaps, you two broke up?"

"It's much worse than that..." She raises an eyebrow in question. "He...he's into guys, not girls like me.."

"Woah woah woah...what?! Are you serious now?" I slowly nod in response. "Dang. Calm down, you'll be okay."

"And what's worse is, I caught him in the middle of it with another guy. It was traumatizing.."

She holds out a hand to me. "You don't need that emo dude. Come with me."

"W-where are you going to take me?"

"That doesn't matter. Just come on." She starts dragging me before I even have the chance to protest or the anything like it. Eventually along the way, she lets me go and gives me permission to walk on my own. _Well gee, thanks. I appreciate you giving me _permission _to_ _walk on my own free will. _

When she stops, I run straight into her because I didn't expect her to stop like that all of a sudden. This causes her to turn on me, angry for not paying attention to where I was going once again. She gives it up though and turns back around, facing a set of doors. I soon realize that this is the primera's quarters. "Why are we here, Lilynette?"

"For some fun." She opens the door and steps in, pulling me in. Once we're inside, I see that Starrk is asleep. The bed that he lies in is just a huge mattress on the floor with pillows and blankets everywhere. It looks very comfortable. Lilynette beckons me over and I stroll over in her direction. "Alright, let's play another game, Nori!"

"Hmmm? What kind of game?"

"I'll show you. Just watch." She walks over to Starrk with various objects in her hands that I can't make out. Then she bends over and starts writing on his face. My eyes widen.

"Lilynette! Don't do that to him!"

Yet she ignores me and keeps writing on his face. Then she brings out a sort of cream, I'm guessing shaving cream, and sprays some on both of his gloved hands. I facepalm because I can tell what she is about to do next. _Don't do it, don't do it..._She uses some soft object to tickle his face. Almost immediately, he brings his gloved hands with the white cream on it to his face and it smears all over his face. She bursts out laughing. "Nori! It's your turn! Come on, it's fun!"

I shake my head. "No, that's not right. He didn't and still doesn't deserve that. I'm not gonna do that."

"Awww, you're really not being much fun right now.."

Suddenly, Starrk wakes up. He groans. "Lilynette..what did you do this time?" He slowly feels the cream and tries to wipe it away while Lilynette slowly creeps away. I go over to him and kneel beside him.

"Are you okay, Starrk?" He's still trying to wipe it off and he's doing a very poor job. "Here, let me help you.." I get a wet rag and wipe it off his face, no protests from him. "Hmm...I'm afraid she wrote with a sharpie marker..that will take awhile to get off." I look at what she wrote and see that it says "Sleepy Idiot! ~Lilynette was here ^ ^", I let out a small laugh. "Oh..I'm sorry."

He rubs his head. "It's okay. Thanks for the help."

I continue to scrub the marker off. "It's not a big deal. I'm sorry that you have to put up with her. She must be a pain."

"Nah, it's not that bad. She's never done anything as bad as this before. I really don't know why she did it."

I keep scrubbing and almost have all of it off his face. "...I do."

He raises an eyebrow. "You do? Then why did she do it?"

"Because she wanted to make me laugh. She didn't want to see me crying anymore. It worked though. It did cheer me up a little."

He looks at me in pure curiosity. "Why were you so upset in the first place?"

I finish wiping it all off and put the rag down with a sigh. "I discovered that my boyfriend is into other guys...not girls.."

He doesn't seem shocked by this at all and just yawns. "That's no surprise."

His response causes me to blink and raise an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you knew about it the whole time?" He nods. "It would have been nice if you had told me.."

"Yeah, about that. He made everyone who knew promise not to tell you. So I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry about that."

"..No, it's fine. Thanks for the laugh, I needed it."

He yawns once more. "No problem. Is it all off my face?" I nod. "Good, you're welcome to stay here and hang out for awhile if you'd like."

I give a small smile. "That would be nice, thanks."

So I spend the rest of the day there with Starrk and Lilynette, having fun, then go back to my room once it gets late. I'm still upset about the whole thing with Ulquiorra but I'm not going to waste my time thinking about him. I go to sleep soundly, not knowing what was going to happen the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, I am aroused awake by an all too familiar light tapping on the door. My eyes widen as I recognize the pattern and who it is. Slowly, I get up and creek the door open just a crack, looking up, with menacing eyes. "Go away" I growl out to the 4th Espada.

"I need to talk to you, Nori." His face remains emotionless as always.

My voice barks at him. "I don't care, I don't want to talk to you!"

He moves closer, pushing the door open precariously. "Please. I'm sorry."

I back away with haste. "No! Go away!"

Yet, he doesn't listen and comes closer, reaching a hand out. "Please..forgive me."

I scream, kicking him away and then suddenly there's a big, muscular hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from me and pinning him to the wall. "She said to leave, did you not hear her?" I look up with tears in my eyes and see that it's Starrk.

Ulquiorra looks up at Starrk with absolutely no fear in his eyes. "Since when did you start hanging out with the primera, Nori?"

I can't speak so Starrk does for me. "Since yesterday. And it really is none of your concern. You hurt her, don't you think that you've done enough for now?" Starrk looks menacing and it actually kind of surprises me.

The fourth hesitates slightly. "Hmm...very well then. I suppose I will have to leave." He nods his head towards me. "I will see you at the meeting this evening, Nori." Then Starrk releases his grip on him and he leaves.

I stifle a tear and look to Starrk. "T-thanks, Starrk.."

He reaches a hand down towards me. "It's no problem." I take his hand and stand.

"That was horrible. He was the last person I expected to see."

"Sorry if I came a little too late."

"What are you doing here in the first place..?"

He yawns now. "Lilynette asked me to come get you so she could play with you."

I nod. "Ah, I see. That makes sense. I'll play with her. She's fun. Except for when she goes overboard like yesterday."

"Yeah, anyway, I can take you to her. Come on." I follow him, going all the way to his private quarters. Once we arrive, Lilynette jumps up and grabs my hand.

"Nori! You're here, I knew you would come if I got Starrk to get you."

I raise an eyebrow curiously. "I would of come if you came to get me instead of him."

She laughs as if she doesn't believe me. "Yeah yeah, keep talking. Just play with me. Please?"

A happy sigh escapes my lips. "Sure." She smiles brightly then hits me.

"You're it! Come and find me!" She sticks her small tongue out at me then sonidoes away.

"Ugh, not this game. I can never find her." I sigh and bury my face in my hands. Then a set of hands is prying them away from my face. It's Starrk.

"I can help you. She cheats and just about no one ever wins when they play with her. Except for me, that is."

I blink in surprise. "You mean it?" He nods. "Thanks!" I exclaim as I smile at him.

He quietly whispers-so as that Lilynette doesn't hear-everything she does to cheat and how to prevent her from cheating. I nod vigorously as he tells me all of this. He even tells me where she is at the moment and I sonido there. Thanks to him, I can now feel her presence that was hidden before and I slowly creep around, looking for her even though I know her exact position. She slips and giggles then I am grabbing her. "Found you!"

She squeals and struggles in my grip where she hangs from the air loosely. "How did you find me?! No one ever does. No one except for...did Starrk help you?"

I laugh. "Help me? Nah, I found you on my own." He specifically told me not to let her know that he helped me because if she knew, she would yell at him and would not leave him alone.

She stares at me, completely shocked. "B-but..I underestimated you, Nori. You're really strong."

"No, no need to say things like that. I don't deserve it."

"Oh well.. Can you let me down now?" I drop her.

"Let's go back to where Starrk is." I nod and we both go back. Lilynette jumps Starrk and kicks him, causing me to laugh a little, which only provokes her to do it more. Eventually I have to go over and stop her from causing him anymore pain. She looks sad but stops at my request. I smile at my new friends and enjoy the most of my day with them. We have to leave soon to go to the Espada meeting however. After that though, I go to my private quarters like the night before and relax.

I don't know it but after Starrk went back to his quarters, Lilynette and Starrk had a small conversation about me.

Lilynette sits beside Starrk and looks at him curiously enough. "Hey, Starrk?"

"Hmmm?" He lies on his bed with his eyes closed.

She gives a small smile. "She liiikkkees yoouuu!"

He pops one eyes open and then another one. "What? Are you talking about Nori?"

"Duh! She likes you!"

"What are you talking about, Lilynette? She does not."

Lilynette begins to spit out small lies to convince him. "Of course she does. She was talking about you half the time when I was playing with her. And did you not see the way she looked at you?"

He raises an eyebrow, curious for a moment, but then he yawns and shrugs it off. "I'm sure you're just imagining it, Lilynette. You don't know what you're talking about." She pouts and crosses her arms.

"Fine. But you'll see! Just you wait!"

He rolls his eyes and closes them again, yawning. Somewhere inside him though, he was curious and believed her. It would only take a matter of time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My eyes pop open early in the morning thanks to the sun in my eyes. I glance over at the curtain which is now opened, remembering that I specifically closed it before I went to bed. Then I see a figure standing in front of the window and grunt in annoyance. "What are you doing here, Gin?"

He grins at me. "Just thought I'd check up on you. It is my job after all."

"Thanks, but I would of preferred if you had let me sleep longer. I like my sleep, ya know."

"Oh? Hmmm, that sounds an awful lot like someone else I know. By the way, I heard about Ulquiorra. I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"First, who might this person that sounds an awful lot like me be?"

"I think you know who I'm talking about. A certain brown haired, sleepy man." Starrk's image flashes through my head when he says that.

"Ah, I see. Second, yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Starrk and Lilynette at least. And I think I figured out what that so called "truth" you spoke of is."

"Yes, I knew you would, and I'm sorry about it. But now that you know the truth, does the fact that I kissed you bother you at all, hmm?"

I grunt and let out a sigh at the same time. "I'm not in to you like that, Gin. I don't want to be apart of your silly little games, so just give it up already."

"Awww, you're making me sad. Just try it, I guarantee that you'll like it. And speaking of "like", do you have a thing for the primera? You have been spending an awful lot of time with him.."

I blush lightly but am able to quickly hide it. "W-what? No, of course not. I just got out of a relationship with another guy and I'm still upset about that, so don't be asking me petty things like that, sheesh."

"Meow, someone's upset. Calm down, it was just a simple question. No need to make such a big deal out of it, Nori."

"I would prefer it if you specifically would call me Miss Takishiya. Please."

"Why so formal? You know I don't like that."

"That's exactly why I prefer that with you specifically."

"Well anyways, I came to get you because Aizen asked for your presence in the throne room."

"Oh, I see. Let me take a shower and get dressed then I'll be on way over there."

"Hurry up, I'll be waiting outside in the hall to escort you there." I nod and disappear into the bathroom to strip myself then walk into the incredibly relaxing yet soothing shower. I took my time in there despite the fact that he told me to hurry up. As soon as I was dressed and took one step out of my room, Gin was grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "I thought I told you to hurry up! You took way too long. Now Aizen will be upset."

A grin plays on my lips as I repeat the same thing he said to me before. "Sheesh, no need to make such a big deal about the whole thing." He shakes his head and mutters something intolerable that I can't hear, which I just find slightly amusing. Before I know it, we have arrived at the throne room and he pushes me in to face any possible consequences. Once I walk over to Aizen and his throne, I notice that Starrk is also in the room. I tilt my head towards him, pondering why he is in here as well as me. He shrugs and when I turn away from him, he has his gaze glued on me, yet I have no idea about it.

Aizen beckons Starrk over as well, keeping the same god damn stupid grin that he always has on. I hate that stupid grin, that stupid curled piece of hair sticking out on his bare forehead, and most of all, him. I'm not the only one, almost no one likes him. He goes on, speaking to both Starrk and I. "I called the two of you here because I am going to send you on a mission together. You two are to work together, no arguments. Understood?"

Starrk nods, understanding. "Not a problem, sir."

I smile. "Same here, I understand, Lord Aizen."

He grins. "Good, I like the loyalty that you both exhibit. Keep it up." He continues on, informing us everything we need to know about our mission. "You are dismissed. Your mission begins the moment you step foot out of this room." And with that, we both leave the room.

"Well this ought to be fun, huh?" Starrk yawns, a smile playing on his lips. I nod in agreement. "Let's go, Takishiya."

I put a hand out. "Please, just call me Nori." He stares at me in wonder then nods.

"Then let's go,.. Nori."

We go out to Hueco Mundo, and take care of some pests and whatnot that Aizen asked us to eliminate. During our little "fun time", we chat nonchalantly, enjoying ourselves. I learn much about him and he learns much about me as well. Once our mission is over, we report back to Aizen. He is happy to know that we took care of it and gives us little praise, but it doesn't really matter to me and I suspect the same from Starrk. Once we have left the throne room for the final time that day, he invites me back to his room. I accept his offer and go with him. Lilynette is there as well and she is more than ecstatic to see me. She mentions something about her being even more happy to see me with Starrk.

"What do you mean, Lilynette?" I ask critically.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all, Nori." I raise an eyebrow in question and that's when Starrk butts in.

"Don't worry about her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Right, Lilynette?" I notice him shoot an annoyed look over at Lilynette and it surprises me. But like usual, I don't question it.

Lilynette stutters. "Uh, yeah.. Sheesh, Starrk, who knew you had a temper..even if it is little."

He rubs his head and yawns. "I don't have a temper."

I laugh a little. "Lilynette, you really like to annoy him, don't you?"

She nods. "It's fun to try to get a reaction out of him. That is, when I can."

"Well give him a break sometimes, please. For me?"

"Hmm, weeelll...since you're the one asking, sure!"

Starrk seems shocked by this. "W-what? Are you serious? When I ask you, you say no, but when she asks you, you say yes? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Relax, Starrk. She just knows how to charm people better than you do, that's all." I laugh rather loudly and for a while,which causes them to look at me quizzically.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you two are funny. And ya know what, I just realized that you guys have made me feel a lot better since the whole incident with Ulquiorra. Thanks. I don't feel so...lonely anymore..."

They blink at me, surprised by the words I used, I suppose. Lilynette looks worriedly over at Starrk, who seems to be pondering something. "Lonely huh.. I didn't realize that you felt that way. You never seemed so lonely."

"Yeah I know. It's natural for me to act so positive all the time. But I've always been lonely on the inside.."

Lilynette looks back and forth between Starrk and I. "Well, anytime you feel lonely, just come see me and Starrk! Got it?" I nod and she smiles. "You know, you two would make a great couple!" I blush at her statement and I catch Starrk blushing just a little too, which catches me off guard.

"Uh, thanks, Lilynette but..erhmm.. Well anyways it's getting late so I'm going to head back to my room now, alright?" She nods and gives me a hug before letting me go. I look over to Starrk and he just gives me a small nod as his goodbye.

I sonido back to my room and get into bed in my bare underwear and a T-shirt. I close my eyes, wondering about the day and also about Starrk. I try to think of something else but my silly mind keeps wondering back to Starrk, over and over and over again. No matter what. I can't get my mind off it no matter what I do. I sigh, not particularly liking where this is going. I feel like if I let myself get close to him, I will end up getting hurt in the end. Sooner or later, I fall asleep soundly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For a few months now, I have been spending a lot of time with both Starrk and Lilynette. Ever day, I go to their quarters or sometimes they come to mine. The two of them are so much fun to be around and make life more enjoyable. _Especially Starrk... I've grown quite accustomed to him and will admit that I kind of adore him. Okay, maybe reeeaaaalllllyyy like would be a much better term in this case. _Part of me feels a great amount of love for him, as if I'm in love with him. _But I don't think it's been long enough for that.. _Yet my conscience argues against that. _Are you kidding me? It's been what, 3 or 4 months now? Spending every day with him for 4 months is definitely long enough to fall in love. Don't kid yourself, kid. You know that you're in love with him._ I'm filled with complete shock as I realize that what my conscience is saying is all true. While I was thinking about all of this, lying in my blue bed, there was a knock on the door. _Probably Lilynette...or maybe even Starrk.._ I thought this to myself with a slight blush but shook it away and called out. "Who is it?"

The door opened and Starrk walked in. "Just me."

"Ah. I see." Slowly and gradually I sit up. "Good evening, Starrk."

He nods and closes the door as he leans against the wall. "I came here to talk to you, Nori."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh? About what exactly?"

"Lilynette has been bugging me about it for awhile to talk to you about it.."

"Huh? She.."

I think back to a conversation I had with her recently. We were sitting in a hallway, taking a break from one of her many silly games. "Lilynette, we've been playing games all day. Why don't we stop for the day and maybe go back to your room with Starrk?"

She stands up all of a sudden and puts her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? What for? So you can go see Starrk and spend lovey time with him?" I blink and go red at her questioning. "Admit it, Nori. You like him. Maybe even love him."

I stand up abruptly. "What?! Love him? Like him? I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolls her eyes. "Keep denying it. I know you do. Just tell him. He likes you too. It won't hurt you to do it. He's not like Ulquiorra if that's what you're thinking. He won't break your heart. Trust me."

Shocked and surprised, I just stand there staring at her. "Lilynette..."

"Anyyywwwaaayyyysss, let's go back to Starrk! That's what you wanted, isn't it?" I slowly nod in confusion and surprise, then she is forced to pull me back to the room, where once I get over everything she said, we have fun with the rest of the day like usual.

As I think of that conversation, I look up at him. "Talk to me about what, Starrk?"

He shuffles his feet and comes to sit beside me, staring into my face. "About us."

I look horrified and cover my mouth, going red a little. _No...she told him that I like him..how could she? He must be here to let me off easy. There's no way he would like me like that. This is the worst thing that could have possibly happened. _"No..Lilynette told you, didn't she?"

"Told me that you like me?"

"Yeah.. I know that you're here to let me off easy. Don't bother, I don't need it. It's not a big deal." My heart thumps, pounding hard and not wanting to hear him say he doesn't like me and whatnot.

"Let you off easy? Why would I do that...?"

"Because you don't like me in that way."

He laughs. "Is that what you think? That's not true at all."

I perk up, staring at him. "It isn't?"

"No.." He lifts my chin up with his glove so we're face to face. "Actually...I've grown to love you these past few months I've known you, Nori."

Pure amazement fills my eyes as I stare at him yet. "Y-you do? Really?"

"Yes."

Once I've registered everything he just said to me and slowly realize that he really does love me back, I respond to his declaration of love. "I love you too." He stares into my eyes, studying them to see the love in my eyes as I stare back at him. A very loving smile spreads across face and he pulls my face to his, embracing me with a kiss. I close my eyes and take it all in. Him. His scent. How soft his lips are. The way it feels when he moves his lips across mine. How good it feels to be so close to him. I'm filled with happiness and yet am a little saddened when the kiss ends. "I never thought that you would return my feelings, Starrk.."

"Same here. But it's like Lilynette said, you never know until you find out yourself."

"She said that? Wow, I must say, that kid knows more than I thought."

"Yeah, she is very surprising. And by the way..." He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't worry about number 4 or having your heart broken. I promise that I would never do that to you."

My arms coil themselves around his neck. "And I believe you. I know you. Not to mention that if you did, you wouldn't hear the end of it from Lilynette. Did she tell you _all_ of that by the way?"

He nods. "She was determined to get me to show my feelings and talk to you."

"Well I'm really glad she did. She tried to get me to do the same but I didn't believe anything she said. If you hadn't then we would never be in this position.."

He smiles at me and pulls me into his lap, in a full embracing hug. Starrk and I sit like that for a very long time. Possibly most of the day. Eventually I fall asleep on him and he chuckles once he notices. Gently, he lays me down on my bed and sits there for awhile, watching me sleep. Then he eventually get's tired as well and goes back to his room to sleep. The night is filled with happiness, as well as the days to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the whole incident where Starrk and I confessed our feelings for each other, I started going to his room to take naps with him every day. But today was different. When I wake up from our nap together, he is already up. Very unusual. Not only that, he pulls me to him and kisses me instantly. Once the kiss is over, I chuckle softly. "Well someone's in a good mood today."

He smiles at me. "I'm just happy to see you."

I blush lightly and hug him. "Starrk?"

"Hm?"

"Wasn't your birthday about a week ago?"

"Yeah...it was. How did you know?"

"I have my ways. Anyways, I wanted to give you a gift."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

I pull back and look up at him with a bright smile. "Me."

He blinks in surprise. "You?"

"Yeah.." I look down at myself, gesturing to my entire body. "You know.."

"Are you sure about that?"

I nod. "Do you not want that?" I stand up quickly, stammering. "I-I'm sorry. I understand if that's something you don't want.. I-I have to go. I'll see you later." I give a half smile and quickly walk to the door. However, a hand pulls at my arm and I'm jerked towards the owner of the hand.

He pulls me into an embrace. "Give me a chance to talk, would you? Of course I want you. I love your gift. It's the best gift I've ever had."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Your mind always jumps to the worst conclusion. Just relax and be happy."

"Yeah, you're right." I wrap my arms around him.

"And also..Your birthday is about a week from now, is it not?"

Surprise covers my entire face. "Y-yes. It is."

He smiles. "Our birthday's are really close."

"About 2 weeks apart."

"Then for your birthday, you can have me as well."

"Really?"

He nods and kisses me. "I hope you love your gift as much as I do yours."

"It's perfect." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He picks me up and carries me over to his bed, setting me down gently, and hovering over me. My hair falls into my face and he pushes it behind me ears. I pull him down with a loving smile on my face. "I love you, Starrk."

"I love you too." He takes off his coat then reaches to take my pants off. While he is taking them off of me, I run my hands along his chest. He smiles as I does this. "You like?"

"Yeah.." I pull him down for another kiss, which he quickly deepens. Then, as I open my mouth for a second, he slips his tongue in. I'm surprised and blink then close my eyes as I enjoy our long, deep kiss. His tongue explores my mouth as my hands explore his chest. I start to take off the rest of my outfit and he helps me along. Once I'm completely naked, he stares at me. I smile and look to the side. "Staring isn't polite, ya know."

He chuckles. "But you know you like it."

"I do, actually." We share a quick laugh and then he pulls his pants off so he is naked as well. I blink a few times and cover my mouth. "It's...so huge!"

"I know." He bends down and kisses my neck slowly, caressing me with little kisses down my entire chest before he gets to my breasts. There he nibbles on my nipples. I run a hand through his soft hair as he begins to grope me. A moan escapes from my lips and I bite down on my lip. Then, he licks my big breasts, sending a shiver through me. He positions himself above me next. "Are you ready?"

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Just one thing before we do that part.." I push him onto his back. "It's better when it's wet.." I put the tip of his large member against my lips and lick it. Then I put the rest into my mouth, sucking. He moans, clenching part of the blanket. Once I've gotten it wet enough, I pull away.

"I didn't expect that..are you ready now?" I nod and he gets on top of me once again, positioning himself. "Good." His cock drips with some of my saliva and I giggle. "This is going to hurt a little, but it'll get better. So don't worry."

"Yes. Just take it slowly since you're so big, okay?" He nods and puts the tip inside my entrance and pushes more and more in slowly. I let out a whimper which causes him to look at me in concern. "I'm okay, keep going." He continues and soon he has his entire member inside of me. I bite my lip as he begins thrusting slowly. This causes me to yelp here and there and I see blood spilling onto the blanket. I become a little frightened but then the pain disappears, replaced by pleasure. "Oh god.."

"Is the pain gone?"

"Yes. Please..you can go faster." He grins and thrusts into me faster. I moan deeply and dig my nails into his back, which causes him to start moaning. "Harder!" He complies, thrusting much harder.

Starrk bends down and whispers into my hear. "Scream my name."

"W-what?"

"Scream for me." He thrusts harder and I let out a loud moan.

"Starrk!"

He continues to slam into me harder and harder. "Not loud enough." Somehow, his pace quickens.

"Oh, god...Staarrrrrkkkkk!" At that moment, I come.

"Much better." He smiles and gives me a hard kiss then comes himself, spitting his hot seed into me. Then he pulls out of me and lays down next to me, pulling me onto him. He hugs me tightly to him and kisses my forehead. "That was your first time, right? You got blood all over the place."

"It was. And I'm sorry about the blood. I'll clean it up later."

He chuckles. "It's fine, don't worry." He smiles at me warmly. "Just enjoy yourself, Nori. My love." I smile and nuzzle against him as I bury my head in his chest. He just continues to stroke my hair as I slowly fall asleep. My dreams are filled with happiness, just like that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week after the new experience Starrk and I had together, I wake up early in the afternoon with a sick feeling. I pretty much live with Starrk since I'm always at his place and sleeping with him in there. Today though, when I wake up, he isn't asleep next to me. He's gone. My thoughts don't hover over that very long however because I feel something coming and run to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet. The sounds of my vomiting vibrate throughout both the bathroom and the bedroom.

Once I'm done with the vomiting, I clutch my stomach. "Gosh...what's wrong with me.." I take a deep breath then get up and go back into the room. On the small table in the middle of the room, I see a piece of paper lying on it. I glide over to the table, sit, and pick up the note, reading it with great curiosity.

"_Nori, I'm out on a mission that Lord Aizen sent me on. Sorry I'm not here. I will be gone most of the day but Lilynette will stop by later to make sure you don't get lonely without me around. I'll see you later tonight. Have a good day, my love. _

_~Starrk" _

I set the note back down on the table and look around at the nearly empty bedroom. _Hmm..I wonder what kind of mission he was sent on. More importantly, I wonder why I feel sick so badly. Maybe I should go see Szayelapporo to get some sort of test and find out what's wrong with me.._

I get dressed in some clothes I keep in Starrk's room and make on my way to the 8th Espada's quarters. I knock on a huge set of lab doors and they open automatically. Then there is an automated voice, telling me to head in a certain direction if I wish to see Szayelapporo and other directions for various other things. I head to the first place it said and find him behind a desk, working on something. "Uhmm...excuse me. Szayelapporo?"

He looks up from what he was working on. "Yes? Oh, you're the 9th Espada. Nori, right?" I nod in reply. "What do you want?"

"Well, I haven't been feeling well and I even vomited earlier so I came to get some tests done and see what's wrong. Could you please do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Hmm...sit over there." He points to a seat a couple feet away from us. I sit down and wait patiently. He comes over with a huge needle then injects it into my arm. "Just relax. I need a blood sample." I watch as my blood flows into the tube. "There." I space out as he walks around, doing various things. Finally, he comes over. "Tell me, have you had any sexual interaction with that boyfriend of yours, the primera, lately?"

"Actually, about a week ago we uh.." I flush and can't finish the sentence because it's embarrassing to tell something like that to him.

"I see. Have you considered the possibility that you're pregnant?"

I blink in shock. "Pregnant? No, that can't be possible.."

"It is possible actually." He looks back over to some testing material he was using on a table. "I'm afraid I won't get the results for a few days. So you will have to wait. I will have the results delivered to you once I get them. Okay? Just relax and think about what you're going to do."

"Alright.. Thanks, Szayelapporo."

"No problem. Now leave, I have things to do."

I nod and leave the room, slightly shocked. _Pregnant? How can that be.. I didn't think Arrancar could get pregnant... Wow._ I go back to the room and collapse on the bed as I take it all in. I'm not able to think about it much because the door bursts open and Lilynette storms in.

"Nori! Wake up!"

I sit up. "I am awake. I've been awake for awhile."

"Huh? Is that so? Well okay then. Starrk will be getting back in a couple hours. You must be feeling lonely by now so why don't you play with me? It'll make me happy and you not so lonely."

"Sure." She pulls me along and we play for an hour, until she gets hungry. Then we go eat something in the large dining hall. Once we get back to the room and sit to talk, the door opens. Starrk comes in, looking really tired.

I run to him and hug him. "You're home!"

He blinks in surprise then chuckles. "You weren't lonely while I was gone, were you?"

"I was for a little bit but then Lilynette got here." I let go and look up into his eyes. "You look more tired than usual. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Okay, but you're coming with me." He pulls me over to the bed. "Lilynette, go to your room and leave us be."

"Awww, fine! You're no fun.." She pouts but gets up and leaves the room.

Starrk chuckles and lays down on the bed. "I'm here now so don't feel lonely." He runs a hand through his hair and looks up at the ceiling.

I lay down next to him. "I could never be lonely with you around. I want to spend the rest of this life with you."

He pulls me to him and kisses me on the forehead. "Same here. I used to always hate this place and being so lonely. But now that you're here, it's not so bad. You make it more enjoyable."

"Aww, that's such a sweet thing to say." A smile spreads across my face and we both yawn at the exact same time.

"Nori?"

"Yeah?"

"...In a few days,..I have to go to war with the Shinigami in the Human world. It's on your birthday too. I'm sorry I won't be here to spend it with you. But I will find a way to make it up to you when it's all over. That's a promise."

Worry spreads throughout me. "Starrk..promise me..promise me that you won't die. That you will make it back to me. Please."

He blinks and lifts my chin up to face his face. "Oh, babe, don't worry. I promise that I'll come back to you alive. I'm the primera after all. You'll be my inspiration throughout the entire fight."

I nod, tears coming. "Good. I couldn't go on without you."

"I could say the same thing about you." He wipes the tears away. "Just go to sleep and relax." I nod and hug him tightly, closing my eyes. It takes a very long time for both of us to fall asleep that night but we do eventually.

A few days later when the battle was to occur, I woke up to Starrk shuffling around. I sat upright abruptly and saw him going to the door. "Starrk!" He stops and turns around.

"You're awake. I left a note for you..." He glances over to the table, not noticing me running to him.

"I don't want a note today. I want a personal goodbye from you." I practically glomp him by the door. "Just in case...just in case you don't make it back." The tears have already started flowing and he instinctively wipes them away.

"Oh Nori.. I told you I would make it back, did I not?"

"Yes but.."

"But nothing. I'm determined to see you again after the battle. And that's that." I stare at him with love in my eyes. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"My birthday...I forgot it was today."

"Yes. Here." He takes out a small box. "This is for you. Open it." I look at the box and then back at him, taking it. _I wonder what it is.._ I open it and find a beautiful ring set with an amethyst stone. He watches me then takes my hand. "I want you to be with me forever. And this ring is a symbol of our love. I have a ring too, see?" He pulls off the glove on his left hand, revealing the 1 on his hand and a ring on one of his fingers. "In a way, it's kind of like the way humans have rings when they get married, I guess. Anyways, you're going to stay with me forever, right?"

I smile warmly towards him. "Of course! I love you from the very bottom of my heart and I couldn't think of anything better than spending the rest of my life with you." He smiles and slips the ring onto a finger on my left hand.

"I love you very much, Nori." Then he pulls me to him for a rough kiss. I kiss him back pretty hard, as if it's the last kiss we'll ever have. I want to savor it. So we sit there, kissing for a very long time. Eventually, he pulls away. "I have to go. I'm late already. I'm sorry. Have a good birthday, my love." He smiles, puts his glove back on, touches my cheek lightly, then leaves as I watch him.

Once the door slams shut, I sit there for a very long time. Who knows how long I sat there, but sooner or later I got up and went back over to the bed. I tried to sleep but I just couldn't. I couldn't stop worrying about Starrk and Lilynette both. A bad feeling ate at the bottom of my stomach.

Late that night, there was a knock on the door. Slowly, I get up and go to answer it. It was some man, a messenger I guess. "Who are you?"

"I am here to deliver 2 messages to you, Nori Takishiya. One is for everyone here and the other is a personal message from Szayelapporo, who asked for the message to be delivered to you today before he died."

"Oh, Szayelapporo died? That's horrible..hmm.. Well what are the messages?"

"The first one for everyone, is about Espada 1, 2, and 3 in the battle in the Human world."

"What? Are they okay? What happened?"

"Harribel Tier, Baraggan Louisenbairn, and Starrk Coyote have all died in the battle. Along with their fraccion."

I fall to my knees in shock. "What...Starrk..is dead?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry for the bad news."

I glance at the ring on my finger. _But he promised...he promised he would come back alive! This can't be happening. It can't be real. Maybe I'm just dreaming. _So I pinched myself repeatedly, trying to force myself to wake up. But nothing happened. "This isn't a dream, is it?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Crap." Tears fill my eyes and I stare at the floor. _It's like I said before, I can't go on without him. There's no point. "Forever", that's what he told me. Everything hurt's so much._

"Would you like to hear the personal message from Szayelapporo?"

I look up at him, my vision blurred by the tears. "Sure. What did he say?"

"Let's see." He looks at a piece of paper. "That you're pregnant."

My eyes widen. "I'm pregnant? Oh my gosh.."

"That is all the news. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, you can go." He leaves with that.

"Wow. I can't believe that I'm actually pregnant. With Starrk's child. I don't know what I should do. Now I have a reason to live. I want to go be with Starrk but I have to take care of this child." I continue to stare at the ring. "What an eventful birthday. Starrk and Lilynette died, plus I found out that I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do.."

With all being said and hours of thinking, I decide to leave Los Noches since the Shinigami are sure to come and wipe everything out. I went to live deep in Hueco Mundo and have my baby. My life isn't completely over. As long as I have our child. I also realized that Starrk is still with me. In my heart and inside this ring he gave me. One day, the three of us will all be together again. Some day.


End file.
